User blog:Zrenjaninac/An unofficial farewell...
Hi Happy Tree Friends community! It is I Zrenjaninac. I have some news for everyone reading this post: I have lost my interest in the series completely. If someone from discord is reading this, DO NOT paste this to discord. So... now what? I'm writting this as my unofficial farewell, but I am not HelloWhatsUp, I can't just disappear, I will keep watching over the wiki, but I will be semi-active, I won't copletely fade away. I have started watching Happy Tree Friends since almost 2 years ago, and I was lucky to have found the wiki when the Still Alive batch came out, that is when I saw the lively of this wiki, I think that is why I've been ticking for so long. It has been a lot of fun, I've learned quite a few things and made quite a few friends. I don't know if there is a more shaped up wiki in the fandom as whole and I'm proud, I wasn't in it alone, a lot of people made that happen, you should give yourself a pat on the back. But lacking episodes, I don't watch the cartoon anymore and the more I force myself to stay in the fandom the more obscure my sanity becomes, I just want to get it off and move on, I feel like it would be better for everone. Forcing myself to stay has made me lose communicational skills and self-confidence in my speech, a lot of people who have known me for a long time can probably tell that I got more confusing whenever I was talking about something serious or trying to make a joke. You know my reason of leaving now, so, until next time, Goodbye! Also reply me farewell messages here, not on my wall! FAQ: If new episodes were to come out, will you come back? Answer: Yes. FAQ: What will you do if Happy Tree Friends get cancelled? Answer: I will just come back to say my final farewell. FAQ: Will you stay as an admin? Answer: Yes, don't demod me, I'd love to help out the wiki more. My personal thank yous: *Smart zombie: I don't expect you to see this, but if you do I want you to know that I'll miss you bro, I'll miss our teamwork and all the times we've spent together, I wish we could spend more. You are a great guy and I would love to meat you one day in real life, but I doubt I will. Farewell. *KennyX1994: I have to say thank you Kenny, I don't know what you saw in me, I don't know how would you know I would be a good admin. Even though I'm slipping away to inactivity, I want you to stay here, I know you're a busy guy, so it's a shame we've never talked much, I hope we could one day talk it out though. Farewell. *DinoLord00: Same stuff, I really wish you would have fixed your microphone so I would gotten to know you better on discord, but my time is done. I still hope you get that One year badge achievement, don't give up, I am holding my fingers crossed for you, errr, I mean nubs :). Farewell. *Neil: Neil, stay off LSD, it may be bad for your health, farewell dude. *Splendit: She knows what I will tell her, but I just wanted to make it public. I have never met a person on internet who is as kind as you, as charismatic as you. You are the best. I am hoping to see you one day too. Farewell. Category:Blog posts Category:Never archived blogs